


The Day The World Ended

by Solena2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Genocide Route Frisk (Undertale), One Shot, POV Alternating, POV Frisk (Undertale), POV Undyne (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2
Summary: Undyne can’t let the human go any further.Not with her people on the line.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Day The World Ended

**Author's Note:**

> This was awesome to write

Frisk walked across a bridge.

In some timeline, in some world, Frisk walked across a bridge, their footfalls landing with the confidence that even if they did fall- even if their shoe caught between the slats and they didn’t correct in time, causing them to trip spectacularly and unwillingly descend into the abyss below- even if this did happen, (and maybe it had, somewhere and some when away from here) they would return to awareness moments before the incident, completely fine.

Suffice to say, they walked without looking at their feet, their narrowed eyes instead focused on what was before them.

This was where the timeline diverged. In some worlds, they sprinted as quickly as their short legs could carry them, desperate to prevent a small monster child from falling before Undyne could catch and stop them.

In some worlds, they turned from the desperate innocent, instead taking Undyne’s moment of indecision as a chance to run from her.

Here, they stalked forward, head held high. They could feel every small imperfection in the ground beneath them through the thin silk ballet shoes they wore, and the tutu they’d found at the beginning of Waterfall rustled gently with every step. This was the first weapon they’d used that wasn’t held in their hand, and they felt the absence acutely.

Just ahead, the child was standing in their way. They were shaking, but determined to stop the human who had hurt so many.

For just a moment, Frisk wished that someone would do that for them. That someone would see a small child being attacked for the high crime of existing and decide to let it go no further.

They knew it would never happen. Frisk was the villain of this story, and villains didn’t get protectors.

In another world, they would have been one of the heroes they envied so much. Would have been the saviour of an entire race, admired by all. There, this child would have tried to protect them, rather than Undyne.

No one else would have. 

But this world was not that, and the child stood in their way, eyes shining with determination. Frisk lifted a foot, simultaneously spinning on their other heel, before snapping their leg out in a powerful kick, made stronger by the killing intent that never really left them.

The attack connected, but not with the kid. Standing before them was Undyne, the terrifying spectre that had haunted them since they’d killed Papyrus.

“Undyne…” The voice was soft with horror. 

“You’re…” Their mouth trembled as they visibly discarded the more gruesome adjectives that applied to Undyne’s current state. It wasn’t obvious, but Frisk was observant- they could see the tears the child refused to shed.

“You’re hurt…” Hurt was an understatement. There was a deep rent in her armor where Frisk had kicked, the metal torn in a wound ballet shoes should never have been able to inflict. Her health bar too- it was entirely empty, and all participants knew she had only minutes before she would fade into nothing, her power meaningless in the face of the single human who had ripped the underground apart with nothing but the power of their will.

She would die, and it wouldn’t matter. Frisk would step past her remains, chasing down the one she’d given everything to protect, and then they would kill everyone else.

The hero of the underground would die just like so many others, and her passing would go unmarked and unremembered- after all, anyone who would bother would be dead.

Undyne smiled.

\--

Undyne leapt in front of the kid, barely managing to block the blow. 

The human’s kick… How could it be so strong? Only a single hit, and she was on the edge of death? Her armor was dented and cracked around the slash wound they’d somehow left upon her. How much killing intent did they have, to cut through metal like butter with nothing but the power of their will?

Undyne heard the monster behind her say something, and she responded, but she couldn’t have told you what either of them had uttered. 

She felt like she was underwater, every perception dulled and distorted by the sheer magnitude of pain she felt.

“Heh… ‘it’s nothing’...” She said once the kid was out of sight. She’d tried to look strong to reassure them, but she knew they’d seen through the ruse. The unshed tears glittering in their eyes were a sight she’d take with her to the grave. 

The grave… She’d never thought her life would end so soon, with so little nobility.

“No… S-Somehow, with just one hit…” Was this how she died? Alone on a bridge, unable even to delay the genocidal human who had cut a swathe of destruction through her people?

“I’m already…” Was this all she was? Just a footnote, just another person reduced to dust in a single strike?

“Already…” Undyne was the second strongest fighter in the underground, coming second only to Asgore. If she couldn't defeat the human, no one could.

“D… Damn it…” When Undyne died here, there would be no one left who could stand a chance against the human except for Asgore, and they’d be able to go through Hotland and the CORE without interference. Countless monsters would die, all because she’d been defeated.

“Papyrus…” Had he died for nothing? She’d never see him smile again, never hear that dorky laugh he did, and it was all because of the human. All because they thought they somehow had the right to kill every person they set eyes on. And they were correct. If Undyne died here, they were correct.

“Alphys…” And what of Alphys? Beautiful, sweet, intelligent Alphys, who wouldn’t have the time she needed to evacuate everyone. Alphys might not even have the time to escape, with Undyne having died so quickly, delayed so little. Undyne had never told her how amazing she was, how every little mannerism she had all added up to make her the most perfect person Undyne had ever laid her eye on. And now she never could.

“ASGORE…” Her king would be left with a kingdom built of nothing but dust and memories.

“Just like that, I…” With a single hit, she’d been reduced to nothing.

“I’ve failed you…” With a single hit, the underground’s greatest hero had been turned to dust, and she’d accomplished nothing but a half minute’s delay. A half minute wouldn’t be enough to save anyone.

“No…” No, that was wrong! She _had_ saved someone! That was why she’d taken the hit in the first place! Without her, that kid would be _dead_ , but thanks to her quick reaction, they had survived! And you know what? She wasn’t dead yet, and she _wouldn’t_ go out like this!

_Undyne refused._

Undyne looked at the human, and smiled.

The heroine looked the human dead in the eyes. She’d have loved if she could have told tales of the hatred and bloodlust therein, but the truth was…

The human’s eyes were closed. They’d always been closed, sealed shut, like the murderer couldn’t stomach seeing the impact of their deeds. Their face was blank, with no expression she could discern. If she’d been as skilled at reading people as Sans, maybe, but to her they might as well have been wearing a mask.

Her musings were interrupted by a painful fizzle. Undyne’s magic was straining as it attempted to hold her body together, sparks of power jumping to and fro beneath her armor.

“My body… It feels like it's splitting apart,” Unlike her previous words, these weren’t just the musing of someone on the edge of death, taking their last chance to vocalize their inner thoughts.

These words were directed, and there was a new undercurrent of strength as Undyne addressed the one who had shattered her so thoroughly.

“Like any instant... I’ll scatter into a million pieces” Ever so slightly, she narrowed her eye, and the human paled at the resolve in her gaze. Even as her death approached, the power she held was palpable, and it was clear how she’d become captain of the royal guard when she was capable of this degree of clarity even through the blinding pain of a mortal wound. 

It was inevitable that Undyne would die, right then, but still her strength of character was undeniable.

“But…” Something in her said that this wouldn’t be the end. She couldn’t have told you where the thought came from, but for a moment she recalled an old legend, from long before the barrier was erected, about warriors so determined they could stave off death with nothing but the power of their will.

She’d always liked the story, and now, something in her was resonating with it.

“Deep, deep in my soul,” It was just a spark, just a flicker of a possibility in her mind, that maybe this didn’t have to be the end of her tale.

“There’s a burning feeling I can’t describe,” She chose to fan that flicker into a flame, to take her hope and weaponize it against the person who sought to take everything from her.

“A burning feeling that WON’T let me die,” Undyne was filled with determination, and there was no way in _hell_ she’d die from a single blow.

Her HP was drained and there was a massive gash torn through her chest, but she _wouldn’t_ let that stop her from putting up a fight.

Undyne had people to protect. She wasn’t going to go down that easy.

“This isn’t just about monsters anymore, is it?” She’d always thought all humans were evil. She’d always thought that each and every one of them was a villain, a horrible person who hurt others for fun.

“If you get past me, you’ll…” She saw now she’d been naive.

It was odd, how clear everything seemed now that she was on the edge of death.

She allowed her eye to drift shut for a moment. 

Undyne knew death. She was captain of the royal guard, the Underground’s only real police force, and she’d seen death before.

The looming spectre of mortality that haunted all who walked the earth was no friend to her, but they were not enemies, either. She would fight and rail against them as long as she lived, and when her life ended, she would accept their embrace, as a warrior should.

She could feel every mote of dust that made up her body.

She could feel every spark of magic that built her soul.

She could feel every tiny atom of determination that held it all together.

Undyne leveled her gaze once more at the human, and they flinched.

“You’ll destroy them all, won’t you?”

They looked away, something vulnerable in their expression, in the way they held themself apart, the way they leaned the tiniest fraction of an inch away from her.

Undyne didn’t know what drove them to do what they’d done. She didn’t know what secret traumas they held close to their heart.

“Monsters… Humans… Everyone…”

She unknowingly echoed the wannabe god that awaited at the climax of any other set of actions, both in her words and in the simple fact that she didn’t care why they were here.

She didn’t give a damn how this human was hurting.

“Everyone’s hopes. Everyone’s dreams. Vanquished in an instant,”

Undyne couldn’t afford to care. Not with the whole world on the line.

Not when it was her duty to set herself against them.

“But I WON’T let you do that,”

Anyone else would have already turned to dust, but not Undyne.

She was the heroine who never gave up.

“Right now, everyone in the world…”

From the greatest hero to the smallest ant.

“I can feel their hearts beating as one,”

A single moment of united purpose.

“And we all have ONE goal,”

A single moment of united hope.

“To defeat YOU,”

She knew what she was here for.

“Human. No, WHATEVER you are,”

She knew what she had to do.

“For the sake of the whole world…”

Undyne raised her spear and pointed it at the human’s still-beating heart.

“I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!”

“You’re gonna have to try a little harder than THAT,”

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I might do a continuation with her death scene.


End file.
